


Missing Out a Few Steps

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: AUish, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Romance, Slight Humor, Takes Place Almost 3 Years After The Events of SoV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Gray and Clair pay a visit to Ram Village after a few months since their last visit. There, Gray wonders about making the biggest decision of his life, one that will decide his and Clair's future.





	Missing Out a Few Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Hello once again! I'm pretty glad to write this one down. I always to like to write out marriage proposal fics because I'm that much of a sap. Also, I named Gray's older sisters Argenta and Atra, and his mother Aurea. I so dig Gray x Clair haha! Anyway please enjoy this fic, and thank you as always! ^_^

Gray and Clair decided to pay a visit to Ram Village, the former’s old hometown before he settled to living in the latter’s estate. The two were greeted by his mother and two older sisters, eager to hear the news of how the two had fared for the past few months since their last visit. Much to Gray’s chagrin, his relatives peppered endless questions to Clair in regards to the status of her pregnancy since she was eight months in. Though his siblings had given Gray a hard time since childhood, their words were genuine when they said that he would make a great father.

Afterwards, the children from the village swarmed around Gray and Clair as the two were well-known for their exploits due to them being friends with the King and Queen of the One Kingdom of Valentia. One girl happened to reveal to Clair that she was her hero, causing the latter to feel enthralled and motivated.

Once the pair had some alone time to themselves, they settled to a tree where it provided enough shade for the two. The pegasus knight laid her back on the trunk whereas the mercenary laid down and rested his head on her lap, sighing in content. 

“It’s nice to have time for ourselves,” Gray mentioned, bringing his hand upward in order to make contact with Clair’s pregnant belly, “not that I don’t want them to interact with us or anything.”

“I understand, love,” Clair giggled as she held on to his hand, a coy smile forming onto her, “though I can’t help but wonder if this is some ploy to have me all to yourself.”

The mercenary’s eyes widened, thus confirming the pegasus knight’s suspicions.

“H-hey, you’re kinda not wrong on that.” he muttered out, blushing slightly.

“For a man who bolsters about his strength and confidence, you can be quite adorable.” she commented.

“Ok, now you’re t-teasing me, huh.” Gray stuttered, refusing to believe that he was considered to be ‘cute’ nor anything else.

Clair couldn’t help but burst out laughing at how Gray was trying to play it out. She leaned her head down, proceeding to press a kiss on his forehead. The pegasus knight then roamed her hands around his black hair.  

“You should know that I’m merely toying with you, Gray. But there’s no shame in showing off that kind of side.” Clair assured, feeling the palm of his hand nestled at the center of her abdomen, where their baby was growing.

Although the circumstances of her pregnancy would be controversial to most people, that thought never crossed Gray and Clair’s mind at all. Greater joy had arisen the two when she handed him the news of her pregnancy. Clair had fondly remembered Gray spinning her around gently, congratulating her to no extent as he cried happy tears, astounding her no less.

“Guess so,” he replied absentmindedly, though a nagging matter emanated from his mind, “say, do you think we may have skipped out on a few steps back then?”

Perplexed, Clair began to wonder about the meaning of Gray’s words, noticing that his demeanor had changed.

“Care to elaborate, my love?” the pegasus knight asked a bit sternly, wondering if he was regretting the events from that night, “I have a hunch that a certain matter is clawing from within the reaches of your heart.”

Chuckling in response, Gray knew that his love had a way with words, much so than his own jargon. As she always stated, she could read anyone like a book.

“Welp, you got that part right but it’s not what you think. It’s something else that we missed out on.” he defended himself, taking a deep breath afterwards as his heart began to race rapidly, unable to keep up with its movement.

As much as he would love to remain at peace on her lap, he used his willpower to arise from his position, sitting down crisscross in front of her. Gray then proceeded to clasp his hands with hers, tracing her knuckles as his expression had softened but with a hint of apprehensiveness. Day and night, it had clouded Gray’s thoughts, wondering if she would even accept it in the end. He had told Alm and Tobin about his dilemma, and his friends assured to him that it would pave out well in the end.  

“In order to evade any misunderstandings, I’ll be silent.” she broke the silence, grinning to him for reassurance.

“Thanks. Was gonna say.” he appreciated her for being considerate, flashing her a cheeky smile.

The sun shone brightly onto the small village, though the heat wasn’t compared to the fire that engulfed Gray’s body, signifying his own nervousness. He absentmindedly stared at her belly until Clair had interrupted his trance state.

“Being in deep silence doesn’t help me comprehend your actions, you know.” Clair reminded calmly.

“Sorry about that. Y-you see, we’ve been on a wild ride within the past few years. Sometimes I wonder to the gods on how my life would’ve been if we never met.” Gray started, noting the blank stare from Clair.

She didn’t say a word, allowing for Gray to press forward as he swallowed his fear down.

“But there’s no point in wondering different outcomes that could have been, because what matters is what we can do for the future. It’s been on my mind, way long before…” the mercenary paused for a moment as he pointed out the notable bump on Clair’s stomach, “that occurred. I just didn’t know how to explain it to you in the best way.”

One of Gray’s hands reached for his pocket, fiddling with the small item that was concealed from inside. He was crossing boundaries in which he couldn’t tell what his outcome would be, but gods be damned for him to simply run away. He took out the item in question, though he did his best to keep it hidden from Clair’s sight.

“I want us and our child to live a good life together. Free from the horrors that we faced before. And before you say anything, it’s not because I feel guilty or it was forced upon me. My mind has been made up from the get go. Which is why…” the mercenary managed to place the item onto the pegasus knight’s palms before revealing it to her.

Clair’s eyes dilated as she saw a small box on her hands. Carefully, she slowly opened it, revealing a ring with an intricate gem on top. She had to do a double take before accepting that her mind wasn’t playing tricks on her.

“G-Gray, is this r-really…” Clair spoke, though it seemed as though her voice was faltering.

“Clair,” Gray replied as he pressed his forehead with hers, “will you do the honors of wedding this dumb loaf?”

However, no reply was found for Gray, with him assuming that his poor word choices was a deciding factor to her reaction. He then saw tears forming on her eyes, alluding to him that he was unsuccessful, “I-I think I should’ve thought this through. Maybe I shoul—” however, Clair pulled him even closer, holding on to the ring as she claimed his lips with hers, enveloping the both of them into a searing kiss.

He instinctively returned the kiss back with the same intensity, lost in the fiery depths of their passions. Based on his assumption, he got the response that he yearned for. As their intimacy died down, the two simply stared at each other, a smile adorning both of their faces.

“So,” he spoke first as he panted a bit, “I take it that’s a yes?”

Clair nodded slightly before responding back. “Do I have to decipher it for you?  Of course, I’ll marry you, Gray. And I better not hear you refer to yourself as anything low, even if you’re simply jesting.”

“Duly noted,” he replied, his smile expanding even further before pulling her into a hug, “damn, I’m so happy.”

“And I, as well.” she said, watching as Gray wiped the tears away from her face.

However, the couple noticed the sounds of people clapping nearby. Breaking the both of them from their reverie, they saw the village children, Gray’s mother and two older sisters from a distance, each of them cheering on for the newly engaged couple.

“Never knew you had it in ya, little brother.” his sister Argenta commented, a smirk on her face.

“Looking forward to our newest additions to the family.” his other sister Atra pointed out, smiling at the two.

“This calls for a celebration tonight. I’ll make sure to bake the kind of bread that you always enjoy, Gray. You as well, Clair.” his mother Aurea chimed in, making her way to congratulate the two personally.

Gray couldn’t help but melt into a blubbering mess, not used to that much exposure from people.

“W-what gives?! O-oh gods, this is embarrassing.” he bemoaned as if he was caught doing something nefarious.

“Heavens, Gray.” Clair sighed as a result.

And so, the couple was swarmed by the children and Gray’s family members, each of them giving them their blessings and excited for the day of their wedding, which was to be announced later on. They would have to forward the news to the rest, most notably their friends and Clair’s brother Clive. The next big step in their lives was about to unfold, and they couldn’t be more joyful than ever before. In Gray and Clair’s mind, they would have another guest for their wedding; it was only a matter of time.  


End file.
